Queens Don't Cry
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Leslie suddenly realised that those days of carefree lounging, of picnics in Terabithia, the evenings sneaking out under the moonlight-- they were all over. This was the fork in their once tranquil river.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia **

A/N: Man, what a book! I've indulged myself in it once again, and, although I cried, I found that the reality of it all was quite refreshing. But I was thinking, maybe, just maybe, what would happen if Leslie had somehow survived? I'm sure all you readers and authors have thought up elaborate explanations to bring poor 'ole Leslie back to life in your fanfics :) I've always wanted to disregard her death (let's just say she isn't in this, kay?) and write something about her relationship with Jesse ... what could've been.

I don't know why I chose a college situation. It's one in the morning, give me a break. Oh, and take into account that Leslie is taking a year off before starting into the daunting world of Universities! Yay, procrastination!

Enjoy.

* * *

-

-

-

-

"I don't want to go without you."

Leslie smiled tightly. She knew that if she reached out, if she opened her mouth, the tears would come spilling and soon they'd both be sobbing uncontrollably. It was not the way she wanted to remember their parting.

Jesse took hold of her hand and the warmth of his fingers stirred something in her. It could have possibly been dawning, or maybe that word Jesse's priest often liked to say. An epiphany. Leslie suddenly realised that those days of carefree lounging, of picnics in Terabithia, the evenings sneaking out under the moonlight-- they were all over. This was the fork in their once tranquil river.

Leslie suddenly found her voice. "I don't either."

She stared at him. She wouldn't have another opportunity to do so, might as well make the most of it. Her eyes racked across his features. The strong chin, soft eyes, dishevelled hair-- she watched his lips quirk into a meaningful smile-- how on earth was she going to live without that? It was Jesse's smile that made everything all right.

"Look," Leslie sighed. "We could cry about this and feel sorry for ourselves, but we both know we're better than that."

Jesse blinked at her, took hold of her other hand and inched forward. He could feel her warm breath, smell her strawberry scented shampoo on the air. Leslie filled his senses, made his mind fuzzy, and here she was talking about not missing her. Of course he would miss her! She was the reason his art made any sense, reached out to people, made him feel good.

"What are you saying?" he whispered. She came forward a little.

"I'm saying …" Leslie's eyes flickered to the porch's wooden planks. She bit her lip and took a small breath. "We're acting like this is the last time we'll see each other. You're only going off to college, Jess."

Jesse struggled for something to say. "But--"

Leslie strode forward, closing the gap between them and smashing her lips against his. Jesse brought her close instantly, enveloping her lithe form in his arms, lifting her off her feet in his enthusiasm. She clung to him tightly in return.

"We'll be fine, Jess," Leslie mumbled when they had broken apart. Jesse dipped his head for another kiss-- and another, and another.

"How are you so _sure_?" he muttered breathlessly against her neck. She laughed huskily and motioned for him to put her down.

"Because I know that I can count on you," she replied with a soft smile. "Because I can trust you."

Jess felt such a strong surge of love for this woman that his head lightened and his knees threatened to buckle. Something settled in the space just above his heart. It was solid, but seemed to thaw instantly and seep deep within his chest: like a warm glow. He had no fear.

"You're right," he said.

Leslie grinned.

"When am I not?" she asked loftily. Her voice sounded unnaturally dim against the pounding rain. Jesse turned to regard it shrewdly. Had it been raining? He hadn't noticed.

"I'll call everyday," he promised suddenly, turning to look at her once more. He found that she had been looking at the rain too.

"Not everyday," she said hurriedly. "You have to keep your head on your studies too. Not just your pretty blonde girlfriend." there a smirk in her voice.

"Har, har." Jesse kissed her again. "You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you."

Leslie's eyes clouded over. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and tried to fight against the tears. "I think I do," she said in a watery tone.

"C'mon, Les," Jesse whispered gently. "C'mon now, Queens don't cry when their old Kings go away." he hugged her warmly and kissed the top of her head.

Jess felt the first hiccup against his shoulder and had to reprimand himself for mourning the sudden wetness of his shirt. The dam broke noiselessly. Leslie cried silently into his chest, all talk of being strong leaving her the moment the tears trickled down her cheeks. It was an incessant onslaught.

"Shhh." Jesse rocked her from side to side, arms tightening in response to her cries. "It'll be okay. I'm still here. Queen's don't cry when their old Kings go away."

It took a moment for Leslie to shudder to a stop. She looked up, chagrined at her own actions, her hazy eyes meeting his own. Jesse rubbed a thumb across her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Jesse had to strain to hear it.

He kissed her softly.

"You're making it hard to leave."

She looked alarmed and Jesse fought the urge to laugh. For some reason his mind was telling him that it would not suit the current situation.

"I'm going," he assured her. "You're just making it hard."

Leslie's expression softened but the tenseness in her eyes only slipped marginally. She held him close, eyes pinching shut. Then, with a decide finality, she reached for his collar and tugged him to her level for a slow, heated kiss.

"I love you," Leslie murmured against his lips.

Jesse broke away and looked at her. It was probably one of the most bittersweet memories he'd ever had. Leslie in his arms, the air around her crackling with warmth and love, her eyes and smile and body made tender and soft by the pulsing rain and heat coming from the open front door. And he was leaving all of that behind.

"I love you so much." he claimed her mouth with his own, each kiss nearer to the last one.

She pushed him away after a moment. They were both rather breathless and dizzy, but if she did not put a stop to things neither would have the will to let go in the end.

"You have to go," she said sadly. Jesse nodded.

"I'll call everyday," he said, detangling himself from her. "And I'll write." he was near to his car now, his body angled towards her. "And e-mail!" he was inside the car now. "And I'll visit every weekend!"

Leslie wrapped her arms around herself and giggled. His old beat-up wreck of a vehicle spluttered to a start and he backed out of the Aarons driveway, waving to his little sisters hanging from the top window. Leslie saw Jack wave goodbye from the greenhouse and then retreat into it once more.

"You've got to keep an eye on everything down here, Les!" Jesse called as he swung dangerously onto the road. "Queen's got important things to do, they don't cry when their old Kings go away!" Why was he repeating that? Was he trying to reassure himself?

Leslie watched the car until it disappeared from sight. The rain was still pounding, heavy and loud against the surroundings. She looked on.

Queens didn't cry for their Kings.

"Only when they're gone," Leslie whispered. Her eyes spilled over once more.


End file.
